


The Sinful Collection

by Trugemstory_SF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Corruption, Drabbles, F/F, Multi - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prompets off tumblr and others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trugemstory_SF/pseuds/Trugemstory_SF
Summary: Drabbles, short stories and prompets I write in my free time, about my favorite Diamonds.





	

Water dripped from the stalactites jutting from the cave's roof, the muted noises echoing around the dark area, making the frail gems inside shiver. The three pearls had been chased into the cave by the same swarm of corrupted beasts they were sent to exterminate, the small red spindly creatures attempting to claw them to bits before a rock-fall blocked the caves gaping mouth, leaving them trapped. They had escaped the horrible creatures, but were stuck in the unknown cavern, illuminated with a soft pink glow from within by crystalline formations that protruded from the walls and ground.  
They were all renegades, escaped from the Homeworld. Their blue, yellow, and white skin tones were like a brand, letting all know who their previous owners were. Previous, because the Diamonds were now missing or shattered after their ship crashed into the earth, forced down by the powerful yet nameless temple fusion. The war was over despite the shards never being found, the Homeworld was defeated, and the Crystal Gems announced the shattering of the three matriarchs, causing the gem homeland to be overcome by anarchy. The gems all around were frightened, now purposeless; their horrified pleas for their Diamonds to return could be heard all the way down the Milky Way. Although they were initially doubtful, the pearls had turned themselves in to the Crystal Gems because really, what was a pearl without her master?  
"Where are we?" Blue Pearl, one to almost never speak up, found courage to ask the question that has been haunting them for the past half hour. She stopped in her place, looking back at the route they had taken coming in, now blocked by fallen rock. The leader, the previously White pearl whose spear clicked sharply against the ground, found that she was unable to answer that question, a rare occurrence to a gem like her. "I don't know," she admitted truthfully, "But it's better than being stuck with those ghastly creatures. I suppose if we keep on walking, we'll find some sort of exit."  
Yellow Pearl nodded eagerly in agreement, examining a rip in the sleeve of her outfit where a monster had gotten in a hit. "You're right, anything's better than these things. She grimaced. How by the stars do you handle fighting them?"  
"You get used to it after the first thirty times." Pearl walked on, the other two following her in a quiet orderly line. A while passed as they kept walking, entering a much wider passage, and then into some sort of room where water had eaten away at the walls, creating jagged arrangements of rock. The three stared in silence at the chamber, awed by the frightening yet fascinating work of earth's nature. Blue picked at a rock with her foot, frowning when it crumbled to dust under her touch. "Hey, look. Those rocks, they're just dirt."  
"All rock is dirt, but that's to be expected from an inexperienced gem like you." Yellow said, haughty, and with her nose up in the air.  
"I know that! Its just… It could break any second; this whole room is made of it, isn't that at least a bit worrying to you two?" Blue blew a strand of hair out of her face, only for it to fall back on.  
"Blue, we're fine. The ground isn't going to collapse under our feet." Pearl said dismissively, making her way to the end of the room where a small passageway was located. Contrary to her statement, the ground underneath them seemed to hold on just fine, until Pearl tripped on an unseen fissure in the dirt and fell face down on the ground.  
The entire room was bathed in silence, save for the soft echoes of Pearl's instinctual cry, but the ground started to rumble violently, collapsing under the gems who fell through the air screaming in fright. Pearls by their nature were fragile gems, and they mightve cracked at the slightest hit, but those three must've been lucky because they all made it out unscathed. Shaken a bit, but unscathed. As they stood up however, the three pearls realized they were even more lost than they have been before, now trapped in the sublevels of the cave. The room was extremely dark save for the fragile light filtering in from above, and it failed to diminish the shadows all around them.  
Four piercing eyes watched them intently from the darkness, and suddenly, a long, thick pincher-like claw appeared from the shadowy darkness and reached out slowly towards the three with morbid curiosity to who had entered its dwellings. Yellow let out an undignified shriek, and immediately the monster directed its attention to her, the little white pinpricks in the sea of black of its eyes narrowing as it clacked its now visible frontal claws together in what seemed to be anger. Pearl grabbed her teammates' arms and made a run for it, screaming in fright, and behind them the monster leaped out of the shadows, landing right where they stood seconds ago. It was large, very large with extended spindly spider legs, and crystals jutted out of its frame in almost painful irregular patterns. Its mouth, if it even had one, was covered with the gem formations, and its body was covered in shiny white scales of a distinct shape, diamonds. There was a rhombus-cut, clear white gemstone in the middle of its four black eyes save for the sickly moss-like splotches of inky contagion spreading within it. Sparks emitted from two pyramid-like growths from its midriff that served as some sort of stingers, and it let out an unnatural clicking as it hurled quickly after them, leaving fractures in the rock whenever one of its legs hit the ground.  
The gems ran quickly, dodging the furious swipes of the beast as it chased them down routes and entryways with wraithlike speed, clicking and clacking all the while as if taunting them. Just when their strength was beginning to waver and being shattered to a billion pieces seemed imminent Blue spotted a particularly small opening dug into a configuration of outsized granite, and pulled the others towards it. "That way!" she cried, as they all dove through the hole that turned out to be a vent of some sort, as it was nothing but a small tunnel that sloped quickly downwards only meters from where they landed. The deformed corruption burrowed into and around the gap with its anterior claws, trying to fit its gigantic body in, and failing to break the hard volcanic rock. After a few minutes of thrashing about, the fiend gave up, and crawled away defeated. The three catch their breaths, even though gems didn't need to breathe, equally horrified expressions on their faces.  
Pearl was the first to speak.  
“I I know..." Her voice shook, as well as her entire being, but the horror of being chased by the corrupted form of your own originator was a shocking experience, even if you had rebelled before. The others looked at her in a way that indicated their knowledge of it too, sadness overcoming their features. They all knew her, or at least what she used to be. The warped malformed beast that she had turned into now was unrecognizable as the once most perfect, most supreme being in the universe. The blue-haired pearl patted her kin's hand in a small gesture of comfort. "I'm sorry Pearl."  
"It's ok, but we need to keep moving, desiccated lava arent going to keep... her out."  
Yellow Pearl shook her head angrily. "I'm not going anywhere." She declared, obtaining surprised looks from her fellow gems. She sat down on the ground, arms crossed. “I think you two are crazy, not to stay put. Someone is bound to come and save us." Her misplaced confidence was unnerving, and the blue-haired pearl took that as an opportunity to go exploring around this little cave a bit. "There's definitely a way out of here, but we can't just wait for any gem to come. How could anyone know we're here anyway?” Pearl argues, the littlest hint of distress in her voice, and she didn't notice as Blue crawled deftly to the back of the cave and looked around, noticing the vent-like depression around the end, and waved the others over. "There's some sort of lake down there." She called. “Maybe if we move these stones blocking the gap, we can jump."  
"To our deaths?"  
"Do shut up, Yellow,” Pearl rolled her eyes, and give me a hand. She crawled back towards the end of the cave, smiling at the blue-haired pearl. “Good job, Blue, that just might be our way out, good to see someone still has their sanity with them.” She praised, and Blue grinned with delight. Yellow grumbled something under her breath but still crawled herself towards the alpha pearl that pulled out her spear and handed it to the lemon-colored being. "Here, shoot the rocks."  
"Is this a joke?"  
"Not as much as you." Pearl's reply caused a frown to appear on the others face, and she was about to retort before Blue cut in impatiently. "Very funny you two, but we have places to be and monsters to escape." She motioned towards the opening. Yellow let out a grunt at that remark, tossing Blue the spear. "If you want work done, do it yourself." She turned around with her nose up in the air, indignant, before the loud noise of shots being fired and collapsing stones caught her attention.  
"Do it yourself, you said?" Blue flashed a smug smile before she dropped down through the hole and landing with a splash into the pool below.  
"Clod."  
The remaining two took turns dropping down into the lake, and into what seemed to be another subterranean chamber, this one adorned with a luminous crystalline floor and smooth walls. The lake where they landed was supplied by an adjacent waterfall, clear water flowing in and polishing the polished, gleaming edges of the lake. It was such a calm sight, ethereal and peaceful compared with what they had been exposed to before, and as Pearl took a close look at the waterfall, she saw the briefest hint of natural, reddish-gold light streaming in. "This isn't a normal waterfall, it must be some sort of drain for a larger body of water. That," She pointed up at the origin of the flowing water, "is our ticket to freedom.” However, before they could say anything in response, smoke billowed from another hidden passage in the cave, and soft amber light began to fill the large area as the noise of something large and heavy dragging itself across the crystal floor was heard, whining deafeningly, apparently heading towards the gems who shared frightened glances. "Where do we go?"  
"Over there." Pearl ran towards an overgrown formation of crystals, hiding between the precious stones and soon followed by her teammates. Only seconds after the last pearl hid from sight, the massive creature entered the room, and to their surprise, it wasn't the same diamond from before. No, this one was a murky shade of yellow, more like an overgrown furnace with the gray smoke rising from grate-like, outsized fissures in its body and an inferno ablaze within, as the crystalline configurations on its stomach made a loud discordant noise against the ground. Its long, hooked tentacles that burrowed into the ground effortlessly were its only means of moving its gigantic spherical form towards the pool with apparent urgency. Lightning sparked around its body now and then, originating from the gemstone on its chest, or was it its stomach? Wherever it was, it was also covered in the moss-like shady growth from before. It had three bug-like eyes on a heavily scorched face, two slightly curved horns - one was broken near its origination point, and two angular horns that rose off its back in some sort of an arch, more of the bony structures rising irregularly out of its back. It had a small pointed stinger for a tail much like a wasp's, and large overrun incisors that nearly covered its grisly void of a mouth of which the whines came from. It splashed into the lake with a whimper, as if cooling off, and then grew quiet as the blaze inside it slowly died out. It waded in the water nonchalantly, not noticing the gems that were sneaking by it and through the route it had taken earlier. "Who- What was that?" Pearl asked, when they were far enough, but the only answer she got from the yellow-skinned pearl was silence as she pushed past her, storming off. Pearl's eyes widened a bit in confusion, but then Blue touched her shoulder briefly. "I think that was another diamond.”  
“Go figure.” Yellow Pearl spat out, angry. Storming off, even when done for a variety of good reasons, can still look childlike in front of others, but the pearls couldnt blame her, especially the renegade Pearl who knew how terrible it felt to know that the one you were made for is now nothing but a mindless pile of teeth and tentacles. "Now let's go find where that stupid water drain comes from and get out of here." The others shared glances, knowing full well they wouldnt be able to come anywhere near the drain for the corrupted diamond was too busy ‘lounging’ in it, but said nothing. The tunnel they walked in was much bigger than the others were, and it led into a vast open room, airy where moonlight streamed in from an exit located at the far end of the room. The exit was clear save for the gigantic, sleeping form of crocodile-like azure in front of it, looking like a carcass compared to the much vivacious others, and the much larger hunk of spiny white moving towards it. The white diamond, in all her corrupt glory 'looked' around the room, luckily failing to notice the little gems that hid from her behind a large boulder, and then curled up next to the dozing diamond with a soft click. Minutes after, what previously was yellow diamond now dripping with water and internally ignited again moved to join the corruption cuddle pile, curling up next the other two as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Dodging the assortment of splayed appendages and colossal forms, the three pearls made their way to the exit, stopping at the entrance to glance back at the three quiescent corruptions once more. The fading moonlight casted shadows, distorting the details and making their horrifying forms a little less scary, making them look less like corruptions and more like the latent gems they once were.  
"Should we..." Pearl glanced nervously at her teammates, contemplating the obvious decision of... removing... these gems, but Yellow stopped her with a hand, a seemingly apologetic gaze focused on the dormant creatures. "No, let them rest."  
"But they might be dangerous-!"  
“It's what they want. They aren't hurting anyone, are they?"  
"I guess not." Pearl said, whitewashed, and the yellow-haired pearl gave her a pat on the shoulder, smiling in a genuine way for once at the sleeping diamonds as the three walked away from the cave, the sun now rising lazily on the horizon.  
"Now, let's go home, I for one am exhausted beyond belief."


End file.
